[unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of this long-standing fellowship training program is to continue to provide a broad-based, multiand inter-disciplinary opportunity for post-doctoral training in basic, translational, and clinical research to physician scientists committed to a career in academic cardiovascular medicine, and basic research training for post-doctoral fellows (PhDs) in cardiovascular disease. The program is principally centered within the Cardiology Division in the Department of Medicine. It makes use of many established programs that synthesize efforts of laboratories within the Division, as well as extensive cross-fertilization that the Division has with other departments based on active and evolving collaborations. Training is available from faculty in the Departments of Medicine, Radiology, Oncology, Biomedical Engineering, Pediatric Cardiology, Biological Chemistry, and Pathology. Seventeen major areas of research foci are presented - including cell therapeutics, heart failure basic and clinical pathophysiology, oxidant and nitric oxide signaling, excitable membrane physiology, mitochondria and energetics, heart, murine transgenic models, vascular molecular biology, mechano-signal transduction mechanisms, mechanisms of coronary ischemia and reperfusion injury, transplant atherosclerosis, gene therapy, advanced magnetic resonance imaging and interventional MRI, MRI spectroscopy, non-invasive imaging and function assessment, and clinical trials studying basic pathophysiology and treatments for human coronary and myocardial disease. Three targeted clinical/science training positions are also proposed: 1) a structured 3-year PhD training program in clinical investigation linked coordinated with the School of Public Health, 2) a fellowship in pediatric cardiology - targeting an NIH-defined need to train academic pediatric cardiologists, and 3) a fellowship in advanced imaging -involving CT, MRI, Ultrasound, and other cutting-edge imaging methods. All told, there are 11 clinician scientist trainees, who commit to a 4-4.5year program, with 2 full years dedicated to research in a laboratory mentored by training grant faculty. Clinical training for M.D. fellows is funded by other sources. This represents 2 more positions over our prior funded period. The program also proposes 4 PhD trainees, as funded in its prior cycle. Each fellow is supported for at least 2 years and focuses on training in basic cardiovascular science. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]